1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sliding-type electronic apparatus with a strengthening force structure, in particular relates to an electronic apparatus providing an upper cover capable of being shifted and then lifted with respect to a body and forming an inclined auxiliary support structure on a rear surface of the upper cover when the upper cover is lifted, thereby forming a resistance structure to inhibit screen wobble in an operation process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electronic apparatus such as a notebook, computer generally includes a body served as a fixed system terminal and a liftable movable touch screen upper cover, and such as a pivot shaft deice is utilized to connect to opposite end portions of the body and the upper cover, so that the upper cover can be upwardly lifted as being a working state or downwardly closed on a surface of the body by taking the pivot shaft device as a motion axis. However, there have structural variations among these electronic apparatuses in accordance with different designs. Some provide a movable pivot directly applied on the opposite end portions of the body and the upper cover, but some provide a body system terminal disposed under the upper cover so that the upper cover can be slidably shifted and then upwardly lifted with respect to the body system terminal.
In modern times, the majority of display screens of electronic apparatuses are touch panels. No matter what structural designs have been applied to these electronic apparatuses, the upper cover is often controlled by a user's finger(s) pressing on the panel (the touch screen) in an inclined lifting load state. However, due to a distance formed between the zone of the panel and the pivot shaft device (the motion axis), the pivot shaft device will be formed with a larger acting moment when the panel is forced, thus resulting in the pivot shaft device to be easily damaged or difficulties of retaining the positioning function as the pivot shaft device is rotated to a fixed point. Moreover, due to insufficient supporting force to the touch screen, the screen of the electronic apparatus (e.g., notebook computers) tends to be wobbled or in an unstable state as the electronic apparatus is forced.
These defects are particularly often occurred in the above-described sliding-type electronic apparatus. The major reason is that, in the operation process of the sliding-type electronic apparatus, the upper cover shall be slidably pushed at a distance by a related slide mechanism with respect to the body, and the upper cover is lifted at a working angle by taking a rotary shaft as a motion axis and then kept at the working angle by a related support structure. However, it is usually that the strength of the related support structure of the conventional sliding-type electronic apparatus cannot effectively keep the screen in a stable operation state of no wobble, and the related slide mechanism of the sliding-type electronic apparatus is pretty complicated. Thus, it is an important topic, based on the structure pattern of the above-described sliding-type electronic apparatus, to provide a design structure without increasing space and thickness thereof.